Snorkass: Bad Doctor
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: AllStar has a stomach ache and Dr. Gallio had no clue what's wrong with him, so they hired a "Professional" Doctor to have him diagnosed. It resulted in a "crappy" scene. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

A doctor walks into the Seaworthy's home as Mr. Seaworthy guides him towards AllStar's room, AllStar was laying on his bed groaning and clutching his stomach. Dr. Gallio sat nearby along with AllStar's friends and Occy. "Name's Dr. Winstein, what's the problem?" asked the the doctor.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with him," said Dr. Gallio, "He's been like this all morning."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy worriedly.

"Don't worry, I've been through his position before." ensures Dr. Winstein.

"How did it go?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"I nearly died," said Dr. Winstein, "But don't worry, I think I see the problem already."

"What is it doc?" asked AllStar, "Can you tell what's wrong with me?"

"Son," said Dr. Winstein as he puts on some plastic gloves. "I'm going to need to ask you some questions."

"Okay," said AllStar.

"Can you tell me what's hurting?" asked Dr. Winstein.

"My stomach, right where the intestines are," said AllStar.

"Are you allergic to latex?" asked Dr. Winstein as he checks AllStar's eyes with an Orthoscope.

"No," answers AllStar.

"Hrm, I'm going to need to check his rectum." said Dr. Winstein, "The problem must be something wrong with his intestines."

"What?" asked AllStar as Dr. Winstein pulls off the covers.

"Turn around AllStar," says Dr. Winstein.

AllStar got onto his belly and he pulls down his pants, Dr. Winstein lubricates his finger as everyone tries not to watch. "Now I'm going to need you do me a favor when I do this," he says.

"That would be?" asked AllStar.

"Squeal like a sea pig," says Dr. Winstein as he shoves his finger up AllStar's anus.

AllStar started screaming to much of his parents dismay, his friends were to horrified to watch as Junior took pictures trying not to laugh. Dr. Gallio sat nearby with a disgust look on his face, simply to put that Dr. Winstein must be doing something wrong. "Don't worry AllStar, with the exception of your dad you won't have to go through this once a year." joked Dr. Winstein, "Prostate seems normal, the walls of the anus seems normal enough. Wait, I think I found the problem."

"What's the diagnosis," asked Casey.

"His poop had clogged up in his colon, it feels solid as a rock." diagnosed Dr. Winstein as he removes the dirty gloves, "For the long term, I recommend more fiber in your diet. For the short term, which means right now, we'll have to give you this immediately."

Dr. Winstein opened his bag and pulled out a bottle and pours a purple like liquid into the cup, "Drink this," he says after handing it to AllStar.

"What is it?" asked AllStar as he drank the cup, "Taste weird, but good."

"It's what my mom drinks," says Dr. Winstein, "It's Prune Juice, Heavy Duty. Of course, I told you the good news and now I gotta tell you the bad news."

"What's the bad news?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

"I'm afraid your son will have to sleep on the toilet for the night," said Dr. Winstein, "And you might need to get a plumber afterwards."

Suddenly, AllStar quickly sat up on bed and screamed, "Bathroom!"

Without any pants, he took off running to the bathroom and slams the door behind him. "Ugh! Sweet Neptune!" he screams as he unloads his colon into the toilet.

"Oh thank you doc," said Mrs. Seaworthy, "How much do we owe you."

"Nothing in Pearls," said Dr. Winstein as he pulls out a tape recorder and duck tapes it to the door, "But I might need to record this moment, consider it as payment."

He pushes play on the tape recorder and huge farting sound were heard in the bathroom with AllStar groaning, Dr. Gallio had enough and finally said, "When did you get your Doctor's licenses?"

"A week ago," said Dr. Winstein, "It took me half my life to get it in Medical School."

"Now I'm not surprised," said Dr. Gallio as he get's up, "I'm going home, call me if AllStar's okay in the morning."

"DAD!" screamed AllStar, "THE TOILETS CLOGGED!"

"I recommend calling that plumber now," advised Dr. Winstein, "Man, this is better than Television."

The doctor simply leaves as everyone is left flabbergasted, Junior soon leaves with pictures of AllStar getting examined. That happened to end up on the newspaper the next morning, the headlines were labeled: "BAD DOCTOR". Governor Wellington can't bear to laugh and ends up giving Junior a raise in his allowance, as for the Seaworthys they're going to need a new Septic Tank.

"You know what," says Mr. Seaworthy as the repairmen removes the ruptured Septic Tank from the ground, "We've should have gotten a better doctor."

"You think?" asked Dr. Gallio, "We've should have gotten Dr. Strangesnork, the coot won't remember this day if it even happened."

When the newspaper came around, it was handed to Mr. Seaworthy by the Paper Boy. When he opened it up and see's the front cover, he show's it to Dr. Gallio. "Yeah, we've should have gotten a better doctor." said Mr. Seaworthy.

"You know what?" said Dr. Gallio, "I'm going to go to the library and study about the Digestive System, so next time it won't end up on the morning paper."

"Really?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"No," said Dr. Gallio. "The library for some reason won't let me into that place after what I did to the reference section, don't asked what I did or you won't sleep well tonight."

**THE END**


End file.
